Parenthood
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Tom and Giovanna become parents! One-shot but may become a multi-chapter depending on response!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or a multi-chapter fic but we'll see if you guys like it for a start!**

**So anyway I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know what you all think! xxx  
**

* * *

"One more push Giovanna," The doctor, who was standing by Gi's feet, said. The delivery room was full of people. Gi was lying on a large hospital bed, covered in sweat. She looked absolutely exhausted but she, somehow, still managed to look beautiful. Gi looked up at me, looking scared. I smiled at her reassuringly and brushed her hair back from her face.

"You're doing so well honey," I said to Gi, encouraging her. "I'm so proud of you." I kissed her forehead quickly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Gi had gone into labour ten hours ago. We'd been at home, just watching a film and cuddling with our cats, it had been nine o'clock at night and it was now 7am. It had been a bit of a shock since Gi's due date was not for another month and Gi had been absolutely terrified. I'd tried my best to be encouraging and make her feel better and it seemed to have worked, at least slightly but once the doctor's had announced that it was time for Gi to be taken to the delivery room she'd started worrying again.

"I can't do this Tom," Gi murmured, looking up at me with a terrified expression on her face, she sounded exhausted. "I don't have any energy left."

"Don't be silly," I said. "Of course you can. Only one more push and our little baby will be here, imagine how amazing that'll be." I kissed Gi's forehead again and stroked her cheek.

"And push, Giovanna." The doctor called. Gi leaned forward and squeezed my hand as she began pushing again. She squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath as she pushed as hard as she could with the little energy she had left.

"Just a couple more seconds." The doctor said, reassuring Gi. I kissed Gi's hand, that I was holding, and stroked her hair.

"You're doing so well, Gi." I said.

"Keep going," The doctor said to Gi. "There we go." Gi fell backwards, onto the bed, exhaustion taking over her. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. A loud, high-pitched cry filled the air and I laughed in relief to myself. I squeezed Gi's hand and kissed her hair.

"You did it Gi." I said, grinning in relief, at her. She smiled at me and I brushed her hair off her face again.

"Congratulations," The doctor said. "You've got a very healthy little girl." I grinned at him and I laughed again, I couldn't remember being so happy. "Would you like to cut the cord?" I nodded eagerly and walked over to the doctor. I looked down and saw my daughter. She was tiny, absolutely tiny and beautiful. She was still crying and covered in blood. I could feel tears running down my cheeks as I looked to her. The doctor handed me a pair of scissor-shaped things and I carefully cut the spongy cord, not wanting to hurt the baby or Gi.

"She's beautiful Gi," I said happily. My voice was thick and tears were running down my cheeks. A nurse took our daughter in her arms and took her over to a table and started to clean her up and run a few tests on her. I walked back over to Gi and she looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Is she okay? What are they doing?" Gi asked worriedly. I stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"It's fine Gi," I said. "Don't worry, they're just cleaning her up." Gi smiled tiredly at me and I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Gi kissed me back weakly.

"I'm so proud of you," I murmured when I pulled away. Gi smiled and turned to see the nurse approaching her bed. She was holding a tiny, blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms and she, very carefully, passed the bundle to Gi. Gi adjusted out daughter in her arms and tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked at her. I carefully sat down on the side of the bed, next to Gi and put my arm around Gi as she cried.

"Hello baby," Gi cooed to the beautiful baby in her arms. "I've been waiting a long time to see you." Her voice was thick and she was still crying with happiness.

"She looks like you." I said quietly, staring at our baby over Gi's shoulder. Gi looked up at me and smiled weakly. She pressed a kiss to my lips and turned her attention back to our daughter.

* * *

After a couple of minutes the doctor's took Gi and the baby into the recovery ward so that they could both get some rest. While the doctor's took Gi to the new ward I went down to the waiting room to inform mine and Gi's family and friends that were anxiously waiting for news. It had been a very long day and exhaustion was starting to engulf me. I walked slowly into the waiting room, wiping my eyes as I went. Seeing our daughter had made both Gi and I cry a lot. Gi had an excuse, she'd just given birth and she was hormonal and tired but I was just insanely happy and I couldn't contain my joy. I looked over to see mine and Gi's parents, our siblings and Dougie, Danny and Harry sitting on the small plastic chairs across the room. They looked up as I came over to them and I grinned at them all.

"We've got a little girl!" I cheered as I walked up to them. They all shouted their congratulations at me at the same time meaning that I didn't know what anyone was saying exactly. I was hugged once by everyone and they were all very excited.

"How's Gi?" Kim, Gi's mum asked.

"She's fine, very tired and emotional but she did so well." I said smiling at her. Kim grinned at me.

"I'm gonna go back and make sure they're both ok," I said. "I'm not sure that there's any point in you guys staying, go home and get some rest and I'm sure that the doctor's will let Gi have some visitors later on today." They'd been here all night and they looked almost as tired as Gi had. They all nodded and I said goodbye to them all quickly before rushing to get back to Gi and our daughter.

* * *

I walked into the room, that Gi had been put in, as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb her or the baby if they were asleep. I shut the door behind me and turned to see my wife lying in a hospital bed with my daughter in her arms, it was the most beautiful sight that I'd ever seen. Gi looked up as I entered the room and grinned at me but I could tell that she was exhausted. I smiled at her and walked over to her bed. I sat down carefully next to Gi and wrapped my arm around her again. Gi leaned against my side and rested her head on my shoulder but made sure that the baby was stable in her arms.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep honey." I said as I looked down at Gi, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "You look exhausted." Gi nodded slightly against my shoulder, her eyes now shut.

"I'll take the baby to the nursery and then I'll be back okay?" I asked Gi as I carefully took the baby from Gi's arms. Gi nodded and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at me and I leant down and kissed her quickly.

"I'll be back in a minute." Gi snuggled into the covers of her bed and her eyes closed immediately. I stood in the room for a minute, looking down at my daughter. It was amazing that I could love one person so much, even more than I loved Gi. The baby in my arms was squirming slightly and making adorable little noises. I smiled to myself when my daughter smiled a toothless smile at me, her little eyes looking up at me. I tickled her stomach lightly and she smiled wider, making more gurgling noises. I laughed slightly to myself and the little girl grabbed my finger, wrapping her entire hand around it. She squeezed tightly and I grinned, this was what it felt like to be a father.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue! xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So a couple of you said you'd like this to continue so it shall! It'll probably end up being much longer than originally expected and will probably go into a full multi-chapter fic if you guys will still read it!**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my body and neck aching. I lifted my head slowly, rubbing my neck to try and ease the pain. I smiled to myself as I saw Gi lying, still asleep, in the hospital bed next to me. The hospital room was fairly small but quite homely looking. Gi's bed was in the middle of the room and since there had been no other bed, and I hadn't wanted to leave Gi, I slept on the small armchair that had been set up next to Gi's bed. I'd got back from taking the baby to the nursery for the night to see that Gi had already fallen fast asleep. I had smiled to myself and curled up in the armchair next to my wife and fallen asleep quickly. I looked over at Gi and smiled to myself again, she looked so peaceful but I wasn't surprised, she'd been unbelievably tired. The clock next to me told me that it was 3:45 in the afternoon so I expected that our families and friends had returned to the hospital to visit. I turned when I heard the door to the hospital room open quietly. The nurse, that had been with us earlier, walked into the room, holding my daughter wrapped in a blanket. She smiled at me and quickly and looked over to see that Gi was sleep. I sat up straight in my chair and the nurse handed me my daughter. She had big brown eyes and she was slightly tan, like Gi. She had a small amount of dark hair on her head and she was honestly one of the most perfect things I'd ever seen. I positioned her carefully in my arms so that I was supporting her head and the nurse smiled down at me.

"We were hoping to try and get her to take her first feed but we'll have to wait until Giovanna wakes up so if you could let me know when she does?" The nurse asked me and I nodded, not taking my eyes off my beautiful daughter, who squirmed slightly in my arms. "I think the little ones hungry." The nurse smiled fondly and I grinned, tickling my daughters stomach, making her giggle.

"Thank you." I said to the nurse as she turned to leave the room.

"Just doing my job darling." She replied smiling. I smiled back and the nurse turned and left the room as quietly as she could. Gi stirred in her sleep as the door closed and I turned to see her roll over so that she was now facing me. She reached out in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, frowning to herself, when she noticed my absence.  
"Tom?" She asked slowly as her eyes opened.

" Don't worry Gi, I'm here."I mumbled quietly. She looked over at me and smiled widely. She still looked half asleep and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, as best she could.

"You feeling a bit better now?" I asked her, looking up from the giggling baby in my arms. She nodded and I stood up carefully from my chair and sat on the edge of Gi's bed.

"I think mummy wants a cuddle, doesn't she?" I cooed at my daughter who giggled to herself. I smiled happily and passed her, very carefully, to Gi. Gi took her in her arms and smiled down at her, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Hey," I said quietly, wrapping my arm around Gi. "Don't cry, honey." Gi shook her head and looked up at me.

"I'm just really happy," She said, smiling up at me. "And very hormonal." I chuckled to myself as I pressed a quick kiss to Gi's hair.

"Have you thought about any names?" I asked Gi quietly, my chin rested on her head whilst I stroked our baby's hair.

"Not really," Gi murmured. "I don't know what suits her." I nodded in response and pressed another kiss to Gi's hair.

"Well now that you're awake I have to go and tell the nurse," I said, standing up slowly from Gi's bed.

"Okay," She said smiling. She still looked sleepy but much better than she had earlier. I nodded again and kissed Gi quickly before turning around and walking, quietly, out of the hospital room.

* * *

I found the nurse quite quickly and informed her that Gi was awake. She thanked me and then we headed towards the hospital room to see if the baby would take her first feed.

It took a couple of tries for the baby to start feeding but she managed it eventually, something that Gi and I were very happy about. After she had successfully fed and the nurse was satisfied that the baby didn't want any more milk, a different nurse walked quietly into the room.

"There are some visitors downstairs, if you think you're ready for some," The nurse said to Gi as Gi cuddled the baby against her chest. Gi nodded enthusiastically at the nurse and I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked.

"Okay," The nurse said smiling. "I'll let a couple of them come up at a time." Gi nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," She said happily. The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. Gi leaned against my side and rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Tom, can you take her?" Gi asked as she adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'd love to." I replied, smiling at Gi. Gi grinned and carefully placed the baby in my arms. I held my daughter, smiling to myself, as Gi snuggled into my side.

"Thank you for being so great, Tom." Gi murmured, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You're just the best husband ever." I chuckled and looked over at Gi. She smiled at me and I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I try." I said jokingly and Gi laughed.

"I'm serious," Gi said. "And you're a great dad."

"Give me a chance, I've only been one for a few hours."

"Exactly," Gi murmured. "You're natural." She smirked and I kissed her quickly. I pulled away when I heard the door open and turned to see the nurse walking back in with mine and Gi's parents behind her. The nurse lead our parents into the room and then left quietly, not saying anything. As soon as our parents were in the room they were by Gi and I immediately, cameras in hand, ready to take as many photos of their granddaughter as possible. They hugged Gi carefully, not wanting to hurt her, and congratulated us both, before turning their attention to the baby in my arms.

"Ah, let's see her." My mum said, coming over and looking at her granddaughter, over my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, you two, she's beautiful." I laughed quietly as I passed her to my mum who smiled down at her granddaughter. My dad stood behind mum, looking down at the baby over mum's shoulder and taking a couple of photos of her.

"She looks like you, Gi." Dad said, turning towards Gi. Gi smiled at him and I grinned.

"Told you." I muttered to Gi, who playfully hit my arm. Gi's parents, Kim and Mario, crowded around my parents and they all took their turns at holding their first grandchild. Both mine and Gi's mums cried when they held her and it was nice to see that they were all so happy.

"I'm so proud of you," I murmured to Gi as my dad cradled my daughter in his arms. Gi smiled up at me and kissed me quickly.

"Has she got a name yet?" Kim asked Gi and I. Gi shook her head.

"Not yet," She said. "We had some ideas a couple of weeks ago but we're not sure what suits her." Kim nodded and looked down at the baby.

"I'm sure that whatever you pick will be perfect." She said and I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think and if you'd like this to continue!**

**The next chapter is already written and features the McFly boys paying Tom and Gi a visit and some backstory... kinda! :P  
**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's a new chapter that's been written for a while! I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know if you're enjoying it and keep reading! :D**

* * *

Mine and Gi's parents stayed for about an hour, cooing over their granddaughter, and taking lots of photos, before they all left so that Doug, Harry and Danny could all visit us quickly before visiting hours ended. Gi was happy to see them and it was nice to see how good they all were around the baby.

"So baby Fletcher," Dougie said as he took the baby carefully out of my arms, for the first time. I chuckled to myself at her, I hoped, temporary nickname. "I'm Uncle Dougie. I'm the fun one, the other two aren't that great, remember that." I laughed and sat back down beside Gi on her bed. She leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. She was growing tired again. Dougie was holding the baby in his arms as carefully as he could, standing still, talking to the baby. Danny was sat in the arm chair across the room, talking quietly to Gi about how Georgia had said she'd pay us a visit tomorrow and Harry was leaning against Danny's chair, watching Dougie.

"Uncle Harry's alright," Dougie continued to the baby. "Well he's better than Uncle Danny. Uncle Danny's a bit of an idiot."

"Dougie!" Danny exclaimed in mock horror. "You can't turn her against me already, she's not even a day old!" We all laughed and Dougie grinned devilishly at Danny.

"I get to hold the baby first so I get to give her the low down on what you're all like." He said triumphantly, grinning at us all. He tilted the baby in his arms so that she was facing Harry.

"So that's Uncle Harry," He said before tilting her again towards Danny. "And that's Uncle Danny."

"You're gonna drop her Dougie." Gi said from beside me, smirking.

"No I won't," He replied determinedly. He moved the baby again so that she was back, lying in his arms. "See." He shot a triumphant look to Gi before turning back to the baby.

"We got this covered, haven't we." He said, lifting the baby's hand so that she was giving him a high-five. Harry stood up from where he was leaning and walked over towards Dougie, holding his arms out for the baby.

"No way, Harry," Doug said, turning so that the baby was facing away from Harry. "She wants to stay with her favourite uncle." Just then my daughter started crying loudly and Dougie shot me a panicked look.

"Oh shit," He said quickly, looking around the room, now knowing what to do. He cringed slightly as the screaming got louder. "What do I do?"

"It's alright, mate," I said, standing up from where I'd been sitting. "Give her here." I took my daughter out of his arms, as she continued to scream, and paced for a moment, rocking her. After a moment her crying grew softer and eventually stopped altogether.

"There we go," I cooed, adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around her. I looked over at Dougie. "You wanna hold her again?" Dougie nodded and I positioned her carefully in his arms. He smiled down at her and tickled her stomach, making her giggle.

"By the way, Dougie," Gi said. "Please don't swear in front of our baby. That goes for all of you." She gestured to my three band mates and then at me.

"What?" I asked. "You really think I'm gonna swear in front of her?"

"Yeah I do." Gi said smirking. I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from her, pretending to be annoyed. Gi laughed and I turned back to her so she could rest on my shoulder again.

"Oh c'mon mate, I wanna hold her now," Harry said to Dougie. "I've got to have some practice." Two weeks ago Harry and Izzy had found out that Izzy was three weeks pregnant. They were both extremely excited and happy about the news so they'd decided to tell us all, even though they probably should really wait a couple of months. They had been married for about six months now but the news of the pregnancy was unexpected although very welcome. Dougie sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You keep using that excuse for everything Harry," Dougie said jokingly. "Eventually it's gonna stop working." He handed the baby to Harry carefully, supporting her head as he did so.

"Can I borrow your credit card Dougie? My wife's pregnant," Dougie said, impersonating Harry. Harry chuckled as he cradled the baby, smiling down at her.

"She really is beautiful you two." Harry said to Gi and I. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around Gi's shoulders.

"Thanks mate," I said, smiling. I looked over at Doug as I heard his phone go off. He took it out of his pocket and quickly glanced at the screen. Everyone ignored that Dougie's phone was supposed to be switched off, he never listened to rules.

"Lar says she's got a day off tomorrow," Dougie said, looking up from his phone. "It okay if she drops by?" I looked over at Gi and Gi nodded.

"Sure," Gi said, smiling. "Georgia's coming too so that'll be nice." Gi, Izzy, Lara and Georgia all got on really well, that was a very good thing because they ended up spending a lot of time together during tours and things.

"How are the wedding plans going Doug?" Gi asked from beside me. She hadn't seen Dougie in a while as he'd just got back from a trip to Essex to visit his family and Lara had been busy wedding planning so she hadn't had much free time. Dougie and Lara had got engaged two months ago, to the surprise of everyone except Dougie and they, well Lara, had been busy planning things since. Doug looked up from texting Lara to reply to Gi.

"I've got no idea to be honest," He said, shrugging. "According to Lara all I have to do is go to appointments she makes for me and turn up on the day." I chuckled quietly, that sounded about right.

"Have you set a date?" Gi asked, laughing at Dougie's reply. Dougie chuckled and looked at her.

"I think some time in August?" He suggested, shrugging again. Gi laughed and looked over at Harry, who was still holding the baby in his arms.

"Dan, do you want to hold her?" Harry asked Danny. Danny looked up at him from where he was sitting and nodded.

"Yeah, alright." He said, smiling. Harry handed the baby to Danny and Danny stayed sitting in the armchair, rocking my daughter. Gi looked up at me from where she was leaning against my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Love you." She said, smiling. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled back.

"Love you too honey." I replied.

The guys were forced to leave after another half an hour because visiting hours were over. They hugged me and kissed Gi's cheek goodbye. Gi and I sat quietly for a while, just looking at our baby and enjoying the rare moments of quiet. Gi was starting to get tired again and I could tell that she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Do you want me to take the baby back to the nursery?" I asked Gi, stroking her hair as her head rested against my shoulder.

"If you don't mind." Gi murmured sleepily. I stood up from the bed and took the baby out of Gi's arms.

"Course not, honey." I said as I leant down and kissed her forehead. "I think I'll go home for a bit and bring you some stuff. Anything in particular that you want?" She shook her head and I nodded.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours then, okay?"

"Okay," Gi replied. I leant down again and kissed her softly. Gi pulled away after a moment. "See you in a bit." I smiled at her and turned to walk out of the hospital room, holding my daughter tightly in my arms. I walked down the corridor and took her to the nursery where one of the nurses put her to sleep in a cot. I didn't really want to leave Gi or the baby but Gi needed a change of clothes and some baby things from home and I needed to have a shower and get some different clothes. The doctor's hadn't told us when they'd let Gi and the baby come home but we reckoned it would only be a couple more days. Gi and I hadn't really talked about names yet but we had written a list of names we liked a while back so I decided that I'd grab that from home and bring it back to the hospital. I walked out of the hospital and into the warm, April air. It was a nice change from being cooped up in the hospital room. I realised that my phone had been off all day, due to hospital policy, so I took it out of my pocket and turned it on. I walked towards where I'd parked the car, looking down at my phone. It was buzzing non-stop. I was receiving lots of messages from my family and friends to congratulate Gi and I. I smiled, not really having time to read them all, and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

The drive home was pretty quick and quiet. The quiet was pretty shocking after such an eventful day but it was nice to have a moment to myself, I wouldn't be having many of those for a while. I pulled into our driveway and got out of the car quickly. Taking my house key out of my pocket, I walked towards the front door and opened it, letting myself into the house. I dumped my keys on the small table by the front door and stepped into the hallway. I heard Marvin meow loudly from behind me so I turned to see him strutting into the hallway. I picked him up and cuddled him for a moment before carrying him into the kitchen. The red light on the home phone was flashing, indicating that we had a voice mail message so I leant down and pressed the button. I wasn't particularly surprised when I heard my mum's voice from the machine.

"Hi Tom," The recording said. "I know you're not at home right now but you'll get this eventually. Just to let you know that your dad and I have emailed you the photos that we took at the hospital today. I'm guessing that you'll want them because you didn't have your camera so... Give us a call later to let us know when Gi and the baby will be home. Bye." I sat Marvin down on the ground as the message ended and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room to grab my laptop. I switched the machine on and set it down on the table, waiting for it to load. Once it was done I went onto my emails to see that I had received fifteen different emails from my mum, all containing at least twenty photos. I chuckled to myself as I saved them all onto the computer. They were lovely and it was really nice that my parents had thought to document the day so thoroughly. I logged onto twitter quickly to see that lots of people were freaking out due to my absence from twitter for almost twenty-four hours. None of the guys had said anything about visiting Gi and I, they probably knew that I'd have to make the announcement first. I smiled as I began typing a tweet.

_Hey guys, sorry about my lack of tweets, it's been a busy day. Baby Girl Fletcher was born at 7:10 this morning. Both MrsGiFletcher and the baby are doing well. So happy!_

I added a photo, that my mum had taken earlier in the day, of Gi, the baby and I and posted the tweet. Immediately I received many replies containing congratulations messagesand other nice things. I smiled when I saw that Dougie had now tweeted me and Gi.

_ tommcfly and mrsgifletcher have made one good-looking child! Congrats guys! x_

I grinned at Dougie's weirdness and sent him a quick reply.

_ dougiemcfly Haha! Thanks dude. Maybe see you tomorrow?_

_ tommcfly Sure will mate. My niece wants to see her favourite uncle! ;)_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please let me know what you thought and if you're reading/enjoying this!  
**

**Kate xxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next chapter for this guys!**

**If any of you are reading my Life Is Getting Harder fic then I apologise on the lack of updates! I'm just finding it very difficult to write at the moment! I'll try and update it ASAP!**

* * *

The next day was pretty similar. Gi and the baby got lost of visitors including: Doug and Lara, Danny and Georgia, Carrie and Alex and Mario, Lucy and Giorgie. It was lovely to see them all and they were all so nice. Lots and lots of photos were taken and I'm pretty sure that both Lara and Georgia left begging Doug and Danny for a baby. Gi and I finally had time to go through our list of baby names and see if any of them suited our daughter.

"Lucy?" I asked, reading through the list of names. I was sat on Gi's hospital bed with Gi lying next to me, our daughter in her arms. Gi looked down at the baby and shook her head.

"Nope," She said, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"Me neither." I said, glancing at the baby. She didn't look like a Lucy. I looked back down at the list and scanned it quickly.

"Erm... What about Mia?" I liked how that sounded. It was simple yet pretty, and it was kinda Italian, Gi's family would like that. Gi looked down at our daughter again and smiled.

"I like it." She murmured, adjusting the baby's blanket around her tiny face.

"Me too," I said, looking down at her and grinning. "It suits her."

"Yeah," Gi agreed. She looked up at me, smiling. "So is that her name?"

"I think so." I said, grinning. Gi grinned up at me and I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away after a moment and looked at my beautiful daughter.

"What about a middle name?" Gi asked quietly.

"What about after someone close to us like... Giorgina or Carrie or something?" I suggested. Gi smiled.

"I like that, but who?"

"I think Giorgina sounds nice, it keeps the name Italian too." I said.

"Yeah," Gi agreed. "But what about your family." I shrugged

"They won't mind," I said. "We can use one of their names for the next one." Gi looked up at me and smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Fletcher. We've only just had this one." Gi said playfully. I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"So Mia Giorgina Fletcher," I stated proudly, looking down at mine and Gi's perfect baby. "It's beautiful." I looked at Gi and saw that she was smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Perfect." Gi agreed. I smiled and wiped the tears from Gi's cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

I parked mine and Gi's mini in our drive, turning off the ignition and pulling the car key out of the slot. I turned around to double check that both Gi and Mia were okay. Gi was sitting in the back of the car with her seatbelt on, entertaining Mia, who was strapped into her car seat. Both Gi and Mia had just been allowed home after being in the hospital for four days and it was exciting to introduce Mia to her home. Mia had officially been named for two days now and our families and friends had all loved her name. We had announced it on Twitter last night and we'd received lots of nice comments. I smiled when I saw that Gi and Mia were okay and stepped out of the car. I walked round the car, to the boot, and opened it. I heard another car door open and saw Gi step out of the car carefully. She was still pretty soar from the birth and had only been up and walking for just over a day. I leaned into the boot and pulled out the two large bags that were sitting in there. One was Gi's and was full of her clothes and the other was full of Mia's things including clothes, dummies and blankets. I flung the two, heavy bags over my shoulder and closed the boot. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house key, handing it to Gi.

"Do you wanna open the door?" I asked her. "I can get Mia." Gi took the key from my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"No problem." I murmured, smiling at her. Gi turned and walked over to the front door while I walked over to the other side of the car and opened the car door. I leaned into the car and carefully unhooked Mia's car seat, taking it out of the car. She looked up at me, smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. I carried her, along with the bags, into the house through the front door that Gi had opened. I set the bags down in the hallway and closed the door behind me. I placed Mia's car seat down on the floor and Gi leant down to take Mia out of her seat.

"It's good to be home." She said happily as she held our daughter in her arms. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Gi's waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder and kissing her hair.

"This is your home Mia." I cooed, looking down at my smiling daughter. Gi grinned and leant into my embrace.

"You're gonna spend a lot of time here with me and Daddy." Gi murmured to Mia as I tightened my arms around her.

"I love you," I murmured against Gi's hair. Gi turned her head slightly so she could see me and smiled.

"Love you too." She kissed my cheek quickly and I grinned, stroking Mia's hair. Mia made a adorable baby noise and I smiled down at her.

"I want to get a photo," I said, unwrapping my arms from Gi's waist and pulling my phone out of my pocket. I walked away from Gi, slightly down the hall and turned to face her. I took the photo with my phone, Gi, standing with Mia in her arms in the doorway, smiling. It was beautiful. I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket, walking back to where Gi was. Gi adjusted how Mia was lying in her arms and Mia started to whimper quietly.

"Oh honey, it's okay," Gi cooed, rocking Mia slowly. Mia started to cry and Gi pulled her against her chest to comfort her. "Shh." Gi looked up at me as Mia continued to cry.

"I think she's hungry." Gi said and I nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Do you want to feed her then and I'll take our stuff upstairs?" Gi nodded and smiled thankfully at me.

"Thanks honey." She said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"No problem." I replied smiling against her lips. Gi walked down the hall and into the living room as I turned towards the front door and picked up Gi and Mia's bags again. I jogged up the stairs quickly and placed both of the bags in mine and Gi's room where Mia's cot had been set up at the foot of our bed. I smiled when I heard Mia's crying stop downstairs. We were a proper family now.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it!**

**Please review with what you thought of it! Means a lot! :D  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this one is really really short and kind of a drabble!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

I was awoken by the, now familiar, sound of my daughter crying. I mumbled and sat up, taking a moment to wake up. I turned to see Gi starting to get out of bed.

"No, go back to sleep honey, it's my turn." I said as I got out of bed and headed over to Mia's crib that was stood at the end of mine and Gi's bed. Gi nodded, without saying anything, and slowly got back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately, somehow managing to ignore the screaming. Gi and I had brought Mia home two weeks ago and we were starting to get used to the lack of sleep but it was quite a shock to the system. Mia was lying on her back, in her crib, kicking her legs and screaming as loudly as she could. I picked her up carefully and started to rock her in my arms. The clock read 3:15, telling me that Mia was hungry and needed a feed so I turned out of the room and headed downstairs. Mia's crying grew quieter as I rocked her and that made me smile slightly to myself. I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on so that I could see what I was doing. Marvin was asleep on the kitchen table, his head hanging off the edge, I was surprised that he hadn't fallen off but his position made me laugh. I walked through the room and towards the fridge. I repositioned Mia in my arms so that I was only using one to hold her. I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles full of milk that were sitting in there. I kicked the door of the fridge shut and carried Mia over to the kitchen table. I sat down in a chair and placed the bottle on the table, repositioning Mia as I did so. I cradled her carefully and picked up the bottle again and started feeding her the milk. Her crying ceased as soon as I tilted the bottle towards her. She giggled and started sucking on the bottle, holding her tiny hands up so it looked like she was holding it. I looked down at her as she drank and I couldn't help but grin. My daughter never failed to make me smile and whenever I looked at her I felt proud. It was the best feeling in the world and I couldn't imagine being happier than when I was at home with my family, even being on stage didn't beat it. After a few moments Mia stopped drinking and pulled away from the bottle. I placed the bottle on the table next to me as Mia gurgled and grabbed hold of my hand, wrapping her tiny fingers around my thumb. I grinned down at her and stroked her hair, making her giggle.

"Happy baby aren't ya?" I cooed, Mia smiling again. I lifted Mia up so that she was balanced in front of me, her tiny feet resting lightly on my knee. I looked at Mia again and smiled. I couldn't get used to her. She was finally here, mine and Gi's baby. Half me, half Gi. It was magical.

"Me and mummy love you so much Mia." I cooed as I kissed Mia's forehead lightly. "So, so much."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that very short chapter!**

**Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! xxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So because the last chapter was so short, I've uploaded this longer one now so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gi and I had had Mia home for about six weeks when I had to go for my first day of work. I hadn't been doing anything with the band since Mia had been born and the guys and I had a lot of work to catch up on. Fletch had decided that we needed to start doing some writing for our new album and it couldn't be delayed any further. Having six weeks at home with Gi and Mia had been amazing. We'd pretty much just stayed at home and enjoyed each others company and spent lots of time with Mia, when she wasn't asleep. The sleeping situation had not improved much and both Gi and I were woken up at least twice a night. This meant that neither of us had managed to get much or anything done work wise because we were both pretty exhausted most of the time but that didn't matter any more and I had to get on with my job. The guys and I all met at Danny's house to start on some writing as Georgia was out with Lara looking at wedding stuff, Izzy had gone to mine to see Gi and Mia and Danny's house had his studio which was always useful when writing. We spent the entire day going through ideas and writing out some new melody's and guitar parts. We got, surprisingly, a lot done and it was overall a very productive day but I had spent the entire day wondering how long it would be before I could get home to Gi and Mia. It was lovely to spend some proper time with the guys again, like we'd used to, and we spent a lot of time joking and laughing but I couldn't help but miss my family. I knew that, over time, I'd get used to being away from Mia but I could tell that tat wouldn't be for a while yet. Even when we weren't working I still saw or spoke to at least one of the guys everyday so having Mia, Izzy being pregnant and wedding drama hadn't effected our friendship that much. At about six I decided that it was probably time I headed home so that I could cook Gi and I some dinner. I stood up from where Dougie and I had been sitting, on one of Danny's sofa's, and grabbed my guitar from next to me.

"I'm gonna head home, guys," I said as I flung my guitar over my shoulder by the strap so that I was carrying it. Harry and Danny looked up at me from the other side of the room, where they were writing down a chorus.

"All right mate," Danny said as he stood up and gave me a hug. "I'll see you later, yeah?" I hugged him back before pulling away to see that both Harry and Doug had stood up.

"Yep." I replied. I gave Harry and Dougie a hug goodbye and they both wished me luck with the sleeping scenario, which made me laugh. I got all my stuff together and left Danny's house. My car was parked in his drive so I jumped in, dumped my stuff in the passenger seat and started the short drive home.

* * *

I pulled into the drive in front of our house and parked the car out front. Izzy's car was still parked on the other side of the drive so I presumed that she was still at ours with Gi. I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. I opened the door and walked, quietly, into the house. I could hear quiet talking coming from the dining room so I smiled to myself and started to walk down the hall after taking my shoes off and leaving them in the hall.

"Hey," I said to Gi and Izzy as I walked into the dining room to see them both sitting at the dining room table, chatting away. They both looked up as I entered the room and smiled.

"Hey Tom." Izzy said smiling.

"Hi honey." Gi said. I walked over to her and kissed her quickly in greeting. Gi smiled up at me as I turned to walk across the room to the kitchen area. "Good day?" I nodded as I filled the kettle with water.

"Yeah it was pretty good, got a lot done," I said as I placed the kettle on it's stand and turned it on, pulling a mug out of the cupboard. "Do you guys want a cup of tea?" I looked over to see both Gi and Izzy nodding and I smiled at both of them. I pulled another two mugs out of the cupboard and set them on the worktop and stood, waiting for the kettle to boil. I stood with my back against the worktop, hands behind me, facing Gi and Izzy, who were now continuing their conversation. I looked at Gi and smiled to myself as I saw how relaxed she looked. She hadn't looked that relaxed since Mia had been born and her girly day with Izzy must have been a god send for her. The baby monitor was sat on the table in front of her and I could hear Mia making small noises in her sleep through it. Since it was now about half six I presumed that Mia had been asleep for a couple of hours and she'd be waking up again soon. Once the kettle clicked I made three cups of tea and gave two of them to Gi and Izzy. I decided to leave them to their conversation and headed upstairs to check on Mia as she was due to wake up soon. Gi had been spending a lot of time looking after Mia alone today and she was enjoying spending time with Izzy so I figured I should give them some more time to chat. I sipped my tea as I walked up the stairs and along the hall to see the mine and Gi's bedroom door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open completely and walked into the room quietly, as to not wake Mia. I smiled as I saw my daughter lying in her cot, sleeping peacefully. I took another sip of my tea before placing my mug on the bedside table, that was near mine and Gi's bed, and sat down next to Mia's cot. Mia stirred in her sleep and I could tell that she was slowly waking up.

"Hello beautiful." I cooed as Mia opened her eyes and looked up at me. Mia giggled and cooed and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I carefully picked her out of her cot and held her in my arms, against my chest.

"Did you have a nice day with mummy and Aunty Izzy?" I asked, looking down at my daughters smiling face. Mia giggled and I took that as a yes. I sat for a moment in silence, looking down at Mia. I started humming the tune that was stuck in my head and laughed quietly when Mia started giggling. I hummed again as Mia seemed to be enjoying the noise before putting lyrics with the tune that I'd been singing. I just sang random words quietly, making Mia giggle. Mia looked up at me and I pulled silly faces at her as I sang, making her musical giggle fill he room. After a moment I stopped and pressed a light kiss to Mia's forehead, holding her tightly. I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around and saw Gi standing in the doorway of our bedroom, leaning against the door frame, the baby monitor in her hand. She was smiling at me, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked, smiling slightly. Gi grinned and held up the baby monitor that she was holding.

"You sang to her." She stated, smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked, shrugging. I still didn't really get what she was getting at.

"It was very sweet." Gi said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, looking at Mia over my shoulder. She pressed a kiss to my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

"Isn't daddy wonderful, Mia?" Gi cooed, stroking Mia's hair. "And very talented too?" Mia giggled and Gi grinned at her. I smiled and pressed a kiss to Gi's cheek.

"Is Izzy still here?" I asked and Gi nodded.

"She's just downstairs, Harry just rang her," Gi replied and I nodded.

"Do you wanna go back down? I can take care of Mia and can cook you both some dinner if you'd like."

"Are you sure honey?" Gi asked, unwrapping her arms from my neck and turning fully to look at me.

"Yeah, you need a quiet night." Gi smiled and I kissed her quickly.

"Love you." Gi murmured against my lips.

"I love you too." I said smiling. "Now go back downstairs, I'll be down once I've got Mia back to sleep."

"Okay," Gi replied, grinning. She pressed another kiss to my lips before turning and walking back down the stairs. I pressed a kiss to Mia's forehead before placing her back in her cot and heading downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that and please, please, please let me know what you think by reviewing!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Kate xxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this hasn't been uploaded in forever but I've been super busy but I have a few chapters written now so it should be a bit more frequent from now on. **

**Can you let me know if you're still reading please because I need to know whether I should bother uploading more? Thank you!**

* * *

Even though Mia was now seven weeks old, Gi had not spent a day without her since she'd been born. I had been trying to convince her to go out and enjoy herself with some of her friends but she was too anxious to leave Mia and it was worrying me slightly. She needed to be able to leave Mia with me at least for a night, she needed to be able to trust me with our daughter. I knew that she did really and she was just scared of leaving Mia with anyone, it wasn't specifically me but she needed to be able to be apart from her so I asked Izzy and some of Gi's friends for their help.

* * *

"Hi Tom," Izzy greeted as she answered my phone call. I was sat in the living room by myself after eating my dinner. Gi was upstairs, on the phone to her mum, so I had taken the opportunity to organise something for her with Iz.

"Hey Iz," I replied smiling. "Look, I've got a bit of a favour to ask."

"Yeah?" Izzy asked.

"Yep. It's about Gi," I said. "I was wondering if you could try and get her to go somewhere with you. Just for an evening or the day or something, without Mi." I heard Izzy laugh quietly.

"Has she not been out without her yet?" Izzy asked, sounding amused. I laughed.

"Not yet," I replied. "I think she needs to be apart from her, even if it's only for a couple of hours."

"Okay," Izzy agreed. "Sure, it'll be fun. You've got to help me out though Tom. I'm not sure I can convince her all by myself." I laughed and nodded to myself.

"I will, thanks Iz."

"No problem, shall I give her a ring later?" Izzy asked.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Okay, I'll see you later Tom."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**_Four days later:_**

"Tom? Have you seen my earrings?" I heard Gi shout from upstairs. I was sat in the living room, Back to the Future playing on the TV and Mia asleep in my arms.

"I don't think so hun," I replied. "Have you looked in your jewellery box?" I heard soft, quick footsteps hurry down the stairs and Gi rushed into the room, scanning the room.

"Of course I have," Gi said hurriedly as she started searching the room and checking under the sofas. "They're the nice ones you got me for Christmas last year and I can't find them anywhere." I looked up at Gi.

"Gi, calm down," I said. "It'll be fine, it doesn't matter about the earrings." Gi look at me with an exasperated expression on her face.

"It does matter Tom," She exclaimed. "Izzy's gonna be here in five minutes and I'm not ready yet." Gi stopped looking for her earrings and stood still and looked at me. "Now are you sure you'll be okay with Mia? Have you got everything you need?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I replied. "She is my daughter too you know." Gi smiled at me and giggled.

"I know," She said softly. "I'm just worried, I've not left her before." I stood up from the sofa, careful not to wake Mia up.

"I know," I replied as I walked towards Gi. "It's fine for you to be nervous but I promise, we'll be fine. You can give me a ring if you get anxious, okay?" Gi smiled up at me and nodded, looking anxious already. I leant my head down and pressed a kiss to Gi's lips, smiling against hers. I pulled away when I heard a loud knock on the front door.

"Oh shit!" Gi exclaimed as she started running around again, scanning the room again. I placed Mia in her cot, that I'd moved down into the living room for the night, as I walked past it, heading towards the door. I opened the front door to see Izzy standing there, smiling warmly at me. The June air was warm and pleasant and I opened the door for Izzy to step in.

"Hi Iz." I greeted as I beckoned for Izzy to step into the house, which she did.

"Hey Tom." She replied.

"Thanks for doing this Iz," I said sincerely. "Gi should be ready in a sec."

"It's no problem, I've been looking forward to it," Izzy said. "How's she doing with leaving Mia with you?" I chuckled, running my hand through my hair.

"Lets just say that I'm not sure she'll be particularly good company tonight." Izzy laughed and I turned when I heard Gi walk into the hall from the living room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Iz," Gi said as she ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it and grabbed her bag from the banister. Izzy smirked at me.

"It's no problem Gi, don't worry." Izzy replied, smiling. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Gi said. She turned back to me. "And you're sure your going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, promise."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Gi, just go." I said, almost pushing Gi towards Izzy. She smiled at me quickly before Izzy pulled her out of the door, smirking at me. I laughed before closing the front door quietly and turning back towards the hall, sighing to myself. That had been a marathon- looking after Mia was going to be nothing compared to her mother.

* * *

**Gi's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around myself to protect myself from the cold, night-time air as I walked towards the front door of mine and Tom's house. I had just got out of Izzy's car after saying goodbye to her and thanking her for a lovely evening and I was absolutely exhausted. Izzy and I had been out to a restaurant, about half an hour away from the house, and had a meal and a catch up. It had been a lovely evening but since Mia was keeping me up a lot of the night I had grown very tired, very quickly. As I approached my front door, I noticed that the light in the living room was still on, meaning that Tom had probably forgot to turn it off again. I fished into the pocket of my coat and pulled out my house key, opening the front door as quickly and quietly as I could. I rushed into the warm hallway, trying to escape from the freezing cold wind outside and kicked off my heels, my feet throbbing slightly. Dumping my bag on the floor by my shoes, I walked through into the living room to turn the light off. I was stopped by the sight of Tom fast asleep on the sofa with Mia asleep on his chest, the TV playing quietly in the background. Both Tom and Mia were breathing deeply and Mia was moving up and down slightly as Tom's chest rose and fell. I couldn't help but grin at what I saw and I took my phone out of my pocket and took a photo. I sat down on the other sofa, as not to disturb Tom and Mia, and logged onto Tumblr. I posted the photo and wrote "My two favourite people in the world! So adorable! tommcfly :) Xx" underneath it. I smiled as I logged onto twitter and saw that lots of people had replied, including Giorgie.

_ MrsGiFletcher Aww! So cute! Love my little niece! 3 xx_

I smiled and replied to Giorgie's tweet.

_ giorginafalcone She loves you too Aunty Giorige! ;) Xxx_

I scrolled through my twitter feed and saw that Tom had tweeted four hours ago.

_Looking after Mia by myself for the first time tonight. I hope that MrsGiFletcher has a nice night and wish me luck guys!_

I smiled again when I saw that both Danny, Lara and Dougie had already replied to my tweet.

_ MrsGiFletcher Looks like we've been working t-bag a bit hard! Hope it's not effecting his dad abilities :P x_

Danny's tweet read. I laughed to myself and replied.

_ dannymcfly Course not Danny, everything is lovely! Hope you and georgiahorsley are both well. See you very soon hopefully! :D Xxx_

I scrolled down the twitter page and looked at Lara's tweet.

_ MrsGiFletcher Awwwwwwww! Little Mia looks more gorgeous every day! See you soon lovely! Xxx_

I retweeted Lara's tweet and scrolled through to find Dougies.

_ MrsGiFletcher Bet at least one of them are snoring pretty loudly right now!_

I laughed at Dougie's response, the things he came out with never failed to make me laugh, he was so random. I smiled as I closed the twitter app on my phone and snuggled into the sofa. Our friends were awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it!**

**Please let me know what you thought and if you're still reading! Xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in one day, go me! :D**

**This is possibly my favourite chapter of this story that I've written so far! I really like it and there's lots of Doug and Lara in it!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Have you got the bottles?" Gi asked as I checked in the large bag that was currently sat on the kitchen worktop.

"Yep." I replied as I saw two of Mia's bottles at the bottom of the bag.

"Bib?"

"Yep."

"Hat?"

"Yep."

"Nappies?"

"Yep. Gi I'm pretty sure we have everything. This is the second time you've made me check." I said, chuckling, looking up from the bag to look at Gi. She was sitting at the table, bouncing Mia on her knee, trying to keep her entertained. Gi looked up at me and smiled, laughing lightly.

"Don't be cheeky Fletcher, I just wanted to make sure." I smirked, lifting my hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." I said jokingly, making Gi grin.

"So are we finally ready to go?" I asked, zipping up Mia's bag and grabbing my jacket that was next to it.

"I think so." Gi replied, standing up from where she'd been sitting. She cradled Mia in her arms and walked over to where I was standing.

"Good," I replied, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Gi's lips. I pulled my jacket on and glanced down at my watch. "We're only half an hour late."

"Oh they won't mind." Gi said, hitting my arm playfully and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure? You clearly haven't seen Dougie when he's been sitting in the sun for too long." Gi laughed and I grabbed Mia's bag and flung it over my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Gi replied, smirking at me. I smiled as both Gi and I began walking towards the front door.

* * *

Mia was just over twelve weeks old when Dougie and Lara, well Lara, had decided to organise a little get-together of all four band mates, girlfriends, wives and children. Due to work commitments, wedding planning and pregnancy issues we had not had much time to spend together, all of us, so we all agreed immediately, thinking it was a wonderful idea. Dougie and Lara's wedding was only two months away and they'd both been pretty busy trying to get all of their plans sorted. They boys and I had been seeing a lot of each other recently and Dougie had not stopped talking about the wedding for weeks. He was really excited but I could tell that he was terrified at the same time. Izzy was now fifteen weeks pregnant and she was just starting to show. The pregnancy had been problem-free so far and both her and Harry were very, very excited. We were all meeting in a park just on the outskirts of London and we were all going to enjoy a nice picnic together. Both Gi and I had been very much looking forward to it.

* * *

Gi strapped Mia into her car seat carefully as I put the pram and bags in the car boot. Gi and I climbed into the front of the car and shut the doors behind us. I put the key in the ignition and started to drive towards the park, that was only a short drive from our house. Mia fell asleep in her car seat quickly and Gi kept turning around to double check that she was okay. I could tell that Gi was nervous about our little trip today. This was the first time that we'd officially taken Mia out so Gi was pretty anxious about it. We had taken Mia out a little bit, we'd spent a lot of time in the garden with her and taken her on short trips to the shops or on walks and we'd had meet ups at our house but this was the first time that we'd be spending all day out of the house with her with a proper group of people.

* * *

I parked the car in the small car park that was just next to the park and I recognised Dougie's, Danny's and Harry's cars all parked up. Gi and I got out of the car, grabbed all of Mia's things and took Mia out of her car seat and placed her into her pram. I threw Mia's bag over my shoulder and picked up the carrier bag that was full of food. Gi started to push the pram and we both started to walk towards the large, open, green space, where I could already see a small group of people sitting around at the other end of the field. Gi and I walked towards the group and, as we got closer, I noticed that Dougie and Harry were stood a little way away from the group, with two cricket stumps. Harry had his back to me but, from the expression on Dougie's face, I could tell that he was explaining the rules of cricket to him, something that he had tried and failed at many times before. I saw Lara notice Gi and I and got up from where she was sitting and ran over to us.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad you could come." She gave Gi a hug and then turned to me and gave me a hug. I kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Oh my god," Lara squealed as we parted from our embrace and she turned her attention to Mia. "Look how big Mia's gotten!" I laughed and Gi grinned as Lara looked at Gi for permission to take Mia out of her pram. Gi nodded and Lara carefully took Mia into her arms. Lara started to coo over Mia and Gi and I headed over to the group of people. Most of them were sitting on a big, spread-out blanket that was covering the grass but Doug and Harry were still discussing cricket by the stumps and Harry seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I got to the blanket and placed the two bags that I had down on the grass. Danny, Georgia and Izzy were all sitting together on the rug and three gaps were present where Lara, Dougie and Harry had been sitting.

"Alright mate?" I heard Danny' familiar northern voice say. I looked up to see him walking towards me and he smiled at me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug, patting his back and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good, mate," I replied. "You?" Danny nodded as he returned to where he'd been sitting with Georgia and I sat down next to where Dougie would return to.

"Can't complain." He answered, smiling. I chuckled quietly. Gi greeted Dan, Izzy and Georgia and sat down next to me.

"I don't think we're getting Mia back." She said to me, smirking. I turned to see Lara holding Mia tightly, over where Dougie and Harry were. Mia seemed to have grabbed Dougie's attention and there was no way that Harry was going to get anywhere when Dougie wasn't even listening to him.

"Where is Mia?" I heard Izzy ask Gi.

"Oh, Lara's got her." Gi replied, laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if she asks if she can keep her." I heard Izzy laugh as I saw Harry huff in annoyance and give up on Dougie, turning to walk back towards where we were all sitting.

"Hey Tom, hey Gi." Harry greeted, smiling at Gi and I as he came back over to the rug and sat down behind Izzy, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her baby bump.

"Hey mate." I greeted.

"Hi Harry." Gi said.

"Did you manage to explain the rules to him yet?" Izzy asked Harry, an amused tone to her voice. I chuckled as Harry shook his head.

"Nope," Harry said, sighing. "Mia's got his attention now so all hope's been lost." We all laughed and I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Dougie and Lara joined us after a couple of minutes but Lara still wanted to spend time with Mia. It was very sweet to see and it was obvious that she was quite broody. Dougie was showing this too but he wasn't quite as obvious as Lara. It was nice to see how settled they were and how happy and excited they were about the wedding. We all sat around and ate our food together, after Gi and I had fed Mia, and chatted about everything. Gi, Georgia and Lara discussed 'Baby Judd' a lot and it was nice to hear how excited both Izzy and Harry were. Dougie had Mia in his arms now and he had her feet resting on his outstretched knees. He grinned down at her and pulled faces which made her laugh and he was ignoring all rest of the conversation that was being made, his attention solely focused on her. Gi was sitting next to me, chatting to Lara about the wedding plans and I was quietly talking to Danny.

"So what do ya reckon about touring?" Danny asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. I looked up at him from my plate of salad and shrugged.

"Dunno mate," I replied. "Well if the album's going to be out next spring then we could tour it after the release. Then Mia will be a bit older and I can travel home in between shows or Gi can bring her on the road for a bit." Danny nodded and we both glanced over at Doug to see him grinning like an idiot. I chuckled quietly as Dougie pulled another face at Mia and I could hear Mia's little, high-pitched laugh. Mia hadn't cried at all since we'd arrived and she'd been in a very good mood which was a pleasant surprise. She'd slept fairly well the night before so she hadn't fallen asleep yet either but it seemed like Dougie was wearing her out. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened the camera.

"Hey Doug," I said and he looked up at me. I snapped a photo and Dougie scowled at me.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. I grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "I told you I'd be her favourite uncle." he gestured to Mia and repositioned her so that she was lying in his arms.

"I don't think you've given the others much of a chance," I said, chuckling. Dougie smirked.

"Na," Doug replied. "Me and Baby Fletcher just have a special bond. Don't we?" He smiled down at Mia and ticked her stomach, making her giggle.  
"She has a name now, do you still have to call her that?" Gi asked Doug, joining in on our conversation. Dougie turned to her and grinned.

"Course I do Gi, it's our thing." Gi looked at me and we smirked at each other and I rolled my eyes. Uncle Dougie, what a great example!

* * *

"Right!" Harry started, standing up from the rug and helping Izzy up. "Game of cricket?" Gi, Georgia and Danny all cheered with enthusiasm and I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Dougie groan beside me.

"You're alright, Hazza," I said. "I'll stay here with Mi, you guys go ahead." Harry nodded and Dougie shot me a death glare.

"Thanks dude." He muttered sarcastically as he carefully passed Mia to me and I smirked at him, punching his arm lightly.

"No problem, mate," I replied. "I think it's about time I spent some time with _my _daughter though." Dougie chuckled before turning and following Harry towards the cricket stumps.

Danny, Georgia, Harry, Dougie, Gi and Izzy all messed around for a while and played a rather dysfunctional game of cricket. Izzy was mostly just watching and Harry was getting quite annoyed at the others for not taking the game seriously, his competitive side was kicking in. I sat on the grass with Mia asleep on my lap, watching the game. The highlight of the game was when Dougie hit the ball and ran to the other stump. He slipped on some mud and fell flat on his arse, much to the amusement of Danny and Harry. Danny jumped on top of him and before I really realised what was happening, Dougie was being squashed against the ground by Lara, Danny, Gi, Georgia and Harry. I quickly got my phone out and started to type a tweet.

_Had a great day in the sun with the wife, dannymcfly dougiemcfly mcflyharry georgiahorsley izzyeyesalight and Lara _

I posted the tweet and remembered the photo of Doug and Mia that I'd taken earlier. I added the photo to a new, blank tweet and typed out:

_Think my daughter may prefer dougiemcfly to me! :(_

I posted the tweet and looked up from my phone to see Dougie chasing Lara around the cricket stumps like a couple of kids. They looked pretty adorable. I grinned as Doug grabbed Lara around the waist and they fell over together, laughing as they did. Dougie grinned and kissed Lara quickly before jumping to his feet and helping her up. I looked down at Mia and smiled at her peaceful, sleeping state. Dougie had definitely warn her out and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he was wearing his own kids out too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it and am pretty proud of it!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought!  
**

**Kate xxxx  
**


End file.
